Various devices can be placed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation. A variety of environmental conditions can be encountered in the well. Different devices can be suitable or unsuitable for use in the well based on the particular environmental conditions encountered in the well. Accounting for different environmental conditions that can be encountered in the well, such as by deploying multiple devices suited for different environments on a single tool string or by extracting a tool string from the well to substitute a device better suited to the environment encountered, can increase cost, time, and complexity of well operations.